Balance Game (1)
The first version of Balance Game into which the contestant had to balance a large scale using buckets of silver dollars bearing the show's host Bob Barker to win a big prize. Gameplay *The contestant was given five silver dollars and shown five prizes with two-digit prices, each with a bucket in front of it containing a number of silver dollars equal to the item's price. The contestant picked any item and its bucket of dollars was poured into the dish on one side of a scale. The price was also revealed on the bottom of the bucket, which was stacked near the dish. The contestant then had to pick another prize whose coins were poured into the other side of the scale, and whose bucket was placed next to that side. *If the two items "balanced" the scale - were the same price - the contestant won a large prize. If the prices were within five dollars of each other, the contestant could use the free dollars they were given to balance the scale and win. If not, they had to select additional prizes whose dollars would be added to the scale in an attempt to balance them (or come within five dollars of doing so). *The game continued until the scale balanced or until all the prizes had been used and the five free silver dollars could not balance the scale. The contestant won any small prizes they had used on the scale regardless of whether or not they won the game. Barker Silver Dollars *The silver dollars used in the game were called "Barker Silver Dollars", and were specially-minted coins with host Bob Barker's face on them. *Contestants were allowed to keep any of their five free Barker Silver Dollars that had not been used in the game; several sets of them have been offered for sale on eBay. The remaining coins were recycled into use in the current Balance Game many years later. Notes *2 items can share the same price. *2 items have to have a difference of no more than $5 high or low to be ruled a win. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 14. Retirement *The most common explanation for the game's retirement centers on its rules, which critics say were too confusing for most contestants. Barker often had to explain each aspect of the game, short of revealing the prices of each item. Gallery Bal.png Spec-0.jpg balancea.jpg balanceb.jpg balance1.jpg balance5.jpg balance6.jpg balance7.jpg balance8.jpg balance9.jpg Premiere Playing (April 9, 1984, #5281D) balancegame1984premiere1.jpg balancegame1984premiere2.jpg balancegame1984premiere3.jpg balancegame1984premiere4.jpg balancegame1984premiere5.jpg balancegame1984premiere6.jpg balancegame1984premiere7.jpg|First, she picks the sweeper. balancegame1984premiere8.jpg|Second, she picks the cosmetics. balancegame1984premiere9.jpg|Third, she picks the hair curlers which costs $40. balancegame1984premiere10.jpg|Fourth, she picks the ladies' shorts which costs $26. balancegame1984premiere11.jpg|Finally, she picks the Sony AM/FM cassette stereo which is $100. balancegame1984premiere12.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost. balancegame1984premiere13.jpg Christmas Balance Game (December 17, 1984, #5531D) balancegame (12-17-1984) 1.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 2.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 3.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 4.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 5.jpg|First, he picks the purifier. balancegame (12-17-1984) 6.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 7.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 8.jpg|Next, he picks the vacuum. balancegame (12-17-1984) 9.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 10.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 11.jpg|Next, he picks the iron. balancegame (12-17-1984) 12.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 13.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 14.jpg|Then, he picks the thermometer. balancegame (12-17-1984) 15.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 16.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 17.jpg|He wins the game! balancegame (12-17-1984) 18.jpg balancegame (12-17-1984) 19.jpg YouTube Links A playing of old Balance Game A Balance Game (1) Win! A disastrous playing Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:1980s Retired Pricing Games